Doronbol/dialogue
Normal Dialogue Options (with Catspeak amulet or equivalent) Doronbol: Purrr! Hello there. Is there anything I can do for you? 1. Could you look after this beacon for me? Player: Could you look after this beacon for me? If the beacon is not lit, regardless of logs in the inventory: Doronbol: Of course. Once the beacon is lit, just leave 5 logs with me and I'll take care of the fire for as long as I can. If the beacon is lit, logs are not already provided, and player has more than 5 logs in the inventory: Player: Here are five logs for you. Doronbol: Thanks! I'll use these five logs to keep the beacon burning while you're away. If the beacon is lit, logs are not already provided, and player has less than 5 logs in the inventory: Doronbol: I'm afraid you don't have enough of the right type of logs for me to use. If the beacon is lit and logs are already provided, regardless of logs in the inventory: Doronbol: Of course I will; don't worry. I'll use the logs you've already left with me. If the beacon is dying, regardless of logs given or in the inventory: Doronbol: Well, I could, but since you're here, you might as well do it yourself. 2. Can you tell me about other beacons? Player: Can you tell me about other beacons? Doronbol: Purrrr. Sure! Just have a peep at this of mine. 3. Is it possible to get information about beacons that are further away? Player: Is it possible to get information about beacons that are further away? Doronbol: Well, I might be short, but I can see very far indeed. I can tell you how many beacons are lit in either direction. However, if you want to know about beacons beyond that, I’ll need the help of a creature whose eyes are even keener than mine. Player: What sort of creature is that? Doronbol: A creature that can view the world from above and which is smart enough to report back about what it has discovered. Player: Yes, but what sort of creature, exactly? Doronbol: Purr…a macaw. Player: A macaw? Doronbol: Yes, a yummy, delicious macaw. Purr. Player: You’re just trying to trick me into bringing you a snack, aren’t you? Doronbol: No, no. Sadly, if you brought me a macaw for the purpose of obtaining information about the beacons, my integrity as a fire tender would demand that I not make a brunch of it. Player: I see. How very noble. 1. Yes. Doronbol: Thank you very much; what a delightful snack! You're so very considerate. Player: Hey, wait! That's not why I brought you a macaw. Doronbol: Oh, fine, whatever. Lucky for you, I've just had a big breakfast. I suppose I can use the macaw to give you more detailed information about the fire network, at least until I'm hungry again. 2. No. Player: I think I'll keep my macaw for now. Doronbol: Shame. I could have used a snack. Player: What was that? Doronbol: Oh, nothing. 4. How's it going? Player: How's it going? Doronbol: All's well, life is peaceful, the flowers are blooming, the birds are singing and it's the most lovely of days today. Player: Wow, you seem very pleased about things! Doronbol: I am! I'm so happy, I can't help but wag my tail and bound about recklessly! It's nice to have such a high purpose and life and to have earned the trust and affection of such a noble human as King Roald. Player: Wait - you're a cat, right? Not a dog in disguise? Doronbol: Uh, by 'wag my tail' I meant...um...'purr really loudly'. And, just for the record, I'm, uh, thoroughly indifferent to humans. And aloof. I'm very, very aloof. Player: That sounds more like it. Doronbol: Say, you won't repeat what I said before, will you? I wouldn't want any more marks on my cat license. Player: Don't worry moggy; your secrets are safe with me. Doronbol: Purrrrrr! 5. I'm done talking to you, now! Player: I'm done talking to you, now! Doronbol: Happy trails! Purrr. Use (Item) on NPC (Type) Logs If the beacon is not lit, regardless of logs in the inventory: If the beacon is lit, logs are not already provided, and player has more than 5 logs in the inventory: 1. Yes. 2. No. '''Player: I think I'll hang on to my logs after all. 3. Yes. Please don't ask me for confirmation again. If the beacon is lit, logs are already provided, and player has more than 5 logs in the inventory: If player has less than 5 logs in the inventory, regardless of non-dying Beacon status: If the beacon is dying, regardless of logs given or in the inventory: '''Player: Since I'm here and the beacon's fire is dying down, I might as well tend the fire myself. Macaw pouch Macaw pouch, not already provided information Macaw pouch, already provided Player: I've already given her a macaw; she doesn't need another. Other Actions Without Catspeak amulet or equivalent Doronbol: Meow? Accessing the Log Storage Chest Elite Varrock Tasks completed information Elite Varrock Tasks not completed Doronbol: Oi! Get away from that! Until you've proven yourself a true ally of Varrock, you can't use that!